


soulmate,tell me a story !

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol is a sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sappy as hell, a little oc chanyeol, kyungsoo is protective, mentionned kim jongdae and byun beakhyung, they both are so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: Kyungsoo's blood was boiling like lava and butterflies were wrecking his stomach from the simple contact of their intertwined fingers. A touch that by now should have lost it searing effect but like every other trait of this bond blending them together feel as good as new.or when chansoo are laying in bed and giving me caries.





	soulmate,tell me a story !

**Author's Note:**

> ."For everything I know is yours, and everything I am is yours .and if you ever..." is a quota from the constant princess by philippa gregory.  
>  unbeta, i hope it's not too bad .  
> enjoyy!!!

They were bathed in the silver of the moonlight, It was midnight and the dorm was silent apart from their low voices, all the lights were out in Chanyeol's chamber where the two young men were resisting sleep.  
It was a rare moment where the both of them were free of schedule the day after, so they made sure to exploit their precious time together, and if it mean staying awake till who know when fighting sweet so awaited slumber just to talk a little bit more, just one more second to bask in each other's presence ,Then so be it.

Tomorrow was all theirs. They could walk on the park or near the Han river, have a picnic or go to that new restaurant that Kyungsoo has been eyeing for a while. Or they can just as easily spend it in each other's embrace, lazing around, getting reacknowledged with every tiny detail that may have changed, any small scar that was added, any new interest that one of them may have picked on. Just like they were doing right now.

Because to them there was no more urgent than learning further about the other.  
A visceral need to keep diving deeper, wider in their lover's existence that neither could or wanted to escape. They both were helpless against this all enveloping and intense love. Too enamored to stop giving of themselves and too greedy to cease longing for more of their amant. So they simply held on each other for that was the only thing keeping them somehow afloat .

Kyungsoo's blood was boiling like lava and butterflies were wrecking his stomach from the simple contact of their intertwined fingers. A touch that by now should have lost it searing effect but like every other trait of this bond blending them together feel as good as new. It was crazy, scary and D.O. would have fleet in panic if it wasn't for the beautifully shaped eyes looking at him, mirrors to Chanyeol's soul, letting him in, and reassuring him that he wasn't falling alone . 

For he was still falling even after all this years, and it feel like he was never going to stop, nor was he ever going back to knowing how to live without discovering constantly a new breathtaking side of this man. His only solace was that he wasn't alone in this everlasting dive, and he could see it very clearly in this moment .

Those brown orbs were casting on him such an adoring gaze that he could only hope that his own reflected them and conveyed if a meager portion of his feelings .

Chanyeol lay unmoving his heart in his throat, stare transfixed on the alluring creature in front of him. He feel ridicules, getting lost in his bare five years boyfriend's face, while they were doing basically nothing. Shouldn't he have passed this stage by now ? Oh, how he wished ! Truth is he was doomed the moment he met Do Kyungsoo and he only know it very well.

There was no way that such a honest, passionate, hardworking, and kind guy could be craved in this lean body, curves in all the good places with the face of an angel, big bright eyes, full heart shaped lips, smooth skin and a strong jawline, the all crafted in such a harmonious way, and still one way or another be considered legal.

Unfortunately it was, and as if it wasn't bad enough for one Park Chanyeol. This one had a intriguing way of seeing the world, of defending his ways and craving his path without abandoning his modesty or his determination. You couldn't blame him for being crazy over Do Kyungsoo. 

All those pretty facts were accurate, and logic. He had no claim about hiding behind them in front of everyone. When deep down he know that it was the very essence of Do Kyungsoo that held him trapped, and that no matter the way or the circumstances it was always going to be like that .

"Tell me a story" genteelly murmured the younger. 

Chanyeol mouth pulled in an amused smile, he lifted an eyebrow "That's a little broad don't you think ? can it be anything from my why I stroke my right toe firstly to how the universe come to be ?"

Kyungsoo shook his head in fond exasperation then chuckled quietly " how about less sass and more storyline ? you know what I mean "

The taller man's stare remained soft as his expression turned serious "I still don't understand your fascination with my ridicules fantasy filled speculations"

Kyungsoo's gripe tightened as he tried not to let his temper get the better of him.  
There was no use getting angry in this moment. They would only repeat the same arguments all over again. No matter how much this self derogatory attitude of his lover toward anything that mattered to him grated on his protective side. "They aren't ridicules and you should stop pretending that the pile of your notes isn't increasing "he stated firmly.

Chanyeol sighted heavily knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. There was no reasoning with his companion when he get that stubborn look on. And effectively said man whispered, a blinding smile on that he couldn't possibly overlook "Now how about you tell me the sotry that got you so meditative last week"

The older thought for a moment, throwing the edge of the sheets around his bare shoulders against the cold. kyungsoo was sprawled across the bed but when Chanyeol moved he pulled him so his head rested on his chest. He ran a hand through his rich black hair and gathered it into his fist .

"This one is particularly embarrassing so you owe me one " he said blushing. A sight that was too compelling to the younger "It take place in the past in a old settling, in a deserted city. A bunch of abandoned kids, lived by themselfs, forgotten by people and who had no other choice but to be independent in a young age. Their situation wasn't good but it could be worst. They relied on each other, and weren't totally alone ,you know ? "

He nodded, then leaned over to taste the pink dusted cheeks of the taller man .  
"they were victims of poverty, and a war but they still hang on by selling all they could found in the vacated buildings to travelling merchants. They soon had to learn how to hunt small animals and how to cultivate potatoes etc..." 

He listened, watching the moonlight flicker on his white neck, on the hollow at his inviting collarbone, too unmarked for Kyungsoo's peace of mind.  
"One day a former solider stumbled on them by coincidence, taken by surprise  
the old man whose reactions were ingrained in his brain lifted his weapon. The children afraid, stood frozen but the sword never touched them for his master were busy apologising and introducing himself as Taehyung a famous hero of many battles and well known general with deadly fighting skills. Although impressed by him, The kids didn't were even more scared, and not letting their guard down. They had been betrayed by the adults too many times. The legendary swordsman on the other hand was curious about their situation " 

"It's such a strange encounter "hummed airily Kyungsoo as he wiped a stray tear on his boyfriend's face. This story seemed to have a considerable effect on Chanyeol. He didn't know why yet and he was once again grateful for his hunch that never missed on his boyfriend's unusual moods. And enabled him to ask about it and comfort him .

Chanyeol too immersed in his narration didn't seems to have noticed his own emotional turmoil "Yes, One with many consequences, Teahyung who in fact was walking over the land without any aim decided to stay and help those orphans, teach them how to defend themselves, and slowly he started gaining their trust. This relationship benefited both parties, giving a father figure to those fatherless kids, and filled the old man's heart with affection that he no longer get from his own family, long broken by distance and his wife's death "

Kyungsoo - fingers massaging his lover's crown- shook his head, smiling " They established quite a happy and peaceful routine, heh?"

Chanyeol answered chest aching and hating his own sensitivity a little" But it wasn't to last , 'cause a gang leered on their sector. The troop started to antagonise the kids, and every time Teahyung had to pull his sword in their defence. However he knew that it couldn't continue on. He wasn't getting any younger, sickness was ravaging his body. He had to prtotect, and the only way was to make the authorities involed. "

"I guess saving a bunch of street kids isn't on their top priorities"

"No, so he invited his close circle of friends on his birthday, saying they should exactly in a specific time. They indulged him as they were habituated to his antics. It was a sunny, Clair day where nothing could be concealed .Nor the gang's ill intentions or Taehyung's murder committed before so many witness. The rumours of the strongest fighter killed in such humiliating way could damage the Kingdome's reputation and would soon reach the others countries. The king's subjects had no other choice but to mangle the gang. He scarified himself ... he ..just.. wanted to make their life better and he was... relived ..finally feeling like he...atoned for killing so many... children on the massacres of the war ...he was ..at pe ..ace " Chanyeol's voice gained slowly on emotion till it got so high pitched, and a sob broke through him. 

Kyungsoo was entranced by this beautiful man, whose heart was so big, kind, and who found a way of holding empathy towards so many people, even those living in his imagination. It was completely captivating to him, and he wished more than anything to make him happy, cause no one else deserve it more in the whole world. He threw his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders, hugged him tightly, laying kisses on his eyelids, his cheekbones, his temple, the tip of his nose, stroking his back the whole time.   
" shhhhh. It' okay hmmmm calm down love" 

"I'm so stupid. I'm a chick or what ? I told you I didn't want talk about it. look at me now. ahhhhhh this is so embarrassing "He whined from when he hid his head on Kyungsoo's right breast.

"Yeol stop badmouthing my boyfriend in front me " Chilled Kyungsoo smiling affectionately."Beside you already cry every day for a lot of weird reasons" he joked a smirk stretched on his lips.

"Hey, those are completely different situation "Protested loudly Chanyeol. with an outraged expression that was apparently soo funny to the younger. He giggled, eyes shining gleamingly, lips pulled in the famous shape of a heart, laughter so melodies it probably rivalled angel's singing.

It was impossible not to beam along. He was so grateful to have Kyungsoo in his life ,so attentive and considerate. Just his presence and embrace sufficed to relax him, his hugs spread warmth in his insides, strengthen and cured him. He was so fucking lucky to be the one who this man chose to stay with. So lucky to have all those angelic smiles thrown at him, be the reason of his euphoria, and his pillar in the hard times.

Chanyeol hoisted his arm to caress Kyungsoo's cheeks "I love you ,you know that right ?" the smaller man grinned and trapped the large hand between his own smalls ones to peck it.

"I know, love you too " 

"I wish everyone could see this side of you " this man is so special, but because of his quiet attitude he didn't get the credit he deserved. Of course a lot of people saw him for what he was, a diamond always taking care of his friends in silence, being his loving ,faithful self. Somehow just witnessing his hard work and honesty daily gave you courage to be yourself and to never give up. 

But many more ladled him as cold or mean. It never failed to put a frown on Chanyeol's face. As if reading those same thoughts Kyungsoo muttered "All those who matter already know where to look for so I don't mind "Fixing a smitten gaze on Chanyeol, he let himself take on his handsome looks, and settled on rosy, luscious lips. He inched closer till their forehands touched.

They met on the middle for a chaste kiss, a simple lips on lips smootch that conveyed so much left unsaid, many emotions held for the other, ravaging them day after day. It was consuming and swiftly tongue got involed, moans were swallowed, and hands started roaming free and tracing burning patterns on heated skin.

The need of air pulled them apart, mind hazy they tried to control their hormones. Their roommate was one thin wall away, and they already got subjected to too many rents from Jongdae. 

"We better slow down ;Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to stop "the smaller man closed his eyes and set his head on Chanyeol's chest, seeking the sound of his heartbeat to help him regain his composure.

The older wasn't in a much better state. He bit his lower lip to hold in a whimper, and retained from commenting about Jongdae and Beakhyung's exhibition stake. He have no more patience for their teasing about his 'whippiness' another time- see who was talking!-.

They lied down for a moment till their breath even out. Then "I still don't know what moved you this much about this story"

Chanyeol groaned, not surprised "I just thought that it's incredible that one's chance to change and to found peace never really ended till death, it mean that it's never too late to win over regrets " he scoffed "anyway this is all is just one fantasy of my mind, This is doubtless my brain's machination to feel at ease " 

Kyungsoo sized his boyfriend's arms and held them over his head and looked him straight in the eyes. "Your stories are incredible no matter if they are a background of a song's lyrics or some dream concocted by your too absorbed brain. I doesn't ask for more by pity, but because I like them, and I will never have enough of you "nosing along Chanyeol's throat, inhaling his musky scent, laying kisses whenever he liked "Your careless act isn't fooling anyone, but if you must insist " He started sucking delicately, leaving purple patches on his passage "we will have to agree to disagree" he breath in a red pointy elfish ear.

Chanyeol was assaulted by searing pleasure, assailed by the combined force of his lover's words and lights caress, his heart was beating like crazy. Chills broke through all his body. He was putty in the other's hand and he could only blame the power Kyungsoo held over his fucking enamoured heart.

"what happened to slowing down?"He panted faintly.

Kyungsoo drew a heavy sight, pulled away slightly, and let himself fall on the mattress. "Those stupid beagles better be out of dorm when I wake up tomorrow"

Chanyeol was so frustrated he was sure he could die of blue balls, tomorrow couldn't came early enough.

"I will personally throw them out if they're not " he grumbled as he moved to cuddle with his boyfriend.

The younger let him, the duality of Park chanyeol weighting on him. The same person who had him so hot and bothered just a moment ago was the one to sooth him. It was all so Chanyeol.

He smiled for the hundred time it seems today "Your empathy is so particular, I wish I had the same"

Chanyeol laughed wholly "You do have it in your own special way "he said sweetly."For everything I know is yours, and everything I am is yours. If you ever need it or desire it I will be always there" then added quietly when Kyungsoo looked to be sound asleep "There might be perpetually a chance to change, but I don't want to waste any precious second with you, soulmate" 

Soulmate was such an overused and childish term, but Kyungsoo hardly thought there was one word good enough to describe the intense, chilling, and all encompassing feelings he have towards this man. There simply couldn't be one able to fit all those immersing thoughts, habiting his mind and chaining his soul, always haunting him.

So he let it slide, and focused on this small piece of heaven that was being with him.

 

"I wouldn't settle for anything less, soulmate".

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is good! comments and keedos are very much appreciated they keep me going.


End file.
